1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel noise estimating method and apparatus applied to a multi-carrier system, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus that dynamically tracks the channel noise so as to obtain the channel status in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
Although high-bandwidth wired communication channels, such as optical fiber communication channels are becoming more common for transmitting high-quality data, the wireless communication will still retain significant importance for the foreseeable future.
In general, data transmission quality and correctness of the wireless communication system are the points of most concern. The communication channel may be influenced by surrounding conditions so that the continuous estimation of the channel quality is necessary to guarantee that the received data is correct. The estimation of data transmission quality can be derived from two aspects, the channel response (gain) and channel noise. The channel response estimation manner has been widely proposed and discussed, however, the channel noise quantity, the other essential factor for appraising the communication channel is not often addressed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and an apparatus for estimating the channel noise quantity.